A Second Chance
by Hiddarkness
Summary: Lily  Bella  and Harry travel to Forks for protection from the rogue Death Eaters. What awaits them there though? A couple of vampire and werewolves? Or maby an addition to the family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I wish that I did! :)**

**A/N: In HP7 they defeat Voldemort, and this is a few months later.**

***Bella is Lilly in this**

**Goodbye**

The freezing cold air blew past my ear as we stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I could hear the sound of fighting that still lingered in my memory of the last time that I was here. I stared at Hagrid's garden, his lone sunflower, how its bright yellow petals contrasted nicely with the rest. The bright sun suddenly broke through the clouds, bestowing a ray of light on the unsightly scene that lay in front of my very eyes. My brother's coat lit up in the sudden array of light, and it provided hope for me. The sound of the battlefield still going on in the background, but I knew that it wasn't real, that it was all just a terrible memory, the sounds, the killings, but I still imagined them as if it was that horrific place. I found myself staring at the lone sunflower again, lighting up as if it was saying something good, something that would get me through this, but no. My brother removed his jacket, sensing that it was too hot to wear it and threw it in his bag, his actions not portraying the emotion that I knew he too felt. I looked into the deep grey eyes of a loved one.

"It isn't forever, Lil, it isn't forever," he cooed as I leant my head onto his chest, my tiny tears spilling out over my rosy cheeks.

"Y-yes, I kn-now," I sniffed, "but it is for an awfully long t-time, p-promise that w-we will keep in c-contact?" I almost begged pitifully.

"Of course, Lil," he promised as hugged me tighter as if to confirm it. I looked up into his eyes and kissed him, short but sweet.

"Thank you, Draco," I said and I stepped back, running to Hermione and hugged her, throwing her to the ground.

"I'll miss these moments, Lily," Hermione laughed, standing up and smiling. She dusted off her butt, and then hugged me properly again. I couldn't find in myself to smile, but I attempted to and I could only guess that my smile was a grimace.

I let go of Hermione, and then went to Ron. Ron was never good at expressing his emotions; we found that out when our dear Ronald started to crush on our Hermione. I hugged him, and after a second, he hugged me back. I let go and hugged Ginny, who Harry had just finished saying goodbye to. Ginny was my best friend, we got along so well. I don't know how I could live without any of my best friends!

"See you bestie," I said, my voice muffled against her ginger hair.

"Yeah, I promise to see you again," she said back, and I could tell that she attempted a smile as her jaw moved.

I stood back and stood next to Harry whose black hair was shining in the sun, and his eyes glistening from tears. I could feel my eyes tear up too, and I hastily wiped them away.

"Aw, shucks Lil, Slytherin's don't cry!" Draco teased jokingly. I smiled back at him and started laughing randomly.

I was sorted into Slytherin, whilst Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Still, to this day, we don't know why I was sorted into Slytherin. I didn't really care what house I went to, just as long as I was sorted. At first people didn't think that I was Harry's twin as I got sorted into Slytherin, but over time they were convinced. And, going the opposite way of most Slytherin's, I went against Voldemort and killed him along with Harry. Now people know to not mess with us.

I gripped onto Harry's hand.

"Well, this is goodbye then," I said gravely, with, what I to imagine, a grave expression imprinted upon my face.

"Not forever," they all said in unison and Harry and I laughed.

"Yeah, not forever," Harry mumbled as if he knew too much.

I felt the sickening feel of a pull near the navel and the butterflies in my stomach from going to a new place. I let go of Harry's hand as I fell on the ground. I looked around me and saw old and new trees, a dirty, muddy floor, and leaves scattered everywhere. It was beautiful; looking like the Forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. **(A/N: That was taken straight out of Twilight.)**

That was where I lived now, where I would live for a few years until it is deemed safe enough to go back to the magical world. I couldn't use magic in front of Muggles, although I never could. McGonagall said that we had to be extra careful when using magic so that no Muggle would see. We had to attend a Muggle School, which would be horrible as I hadn't attended a Muggle school since I was eleven!

"Lilly, do you want help to get up?" Harry chuckled, extending his hand for me to grab.

"Yeah, thanks," I thanked as I got up and dusted off my butt, laughing at myself.

We walked for a while, going towards the house that the Muggle lived at that we will stay in. I tripped on logs, twigs and ditches, and once, nothing, and so Harry had to hold my hand to keep me upright.

We found the edge of the forest just in time to see the sunset, and it was beautiful. We stood watching it for about five minutes, but then Harry spoke.

"That is the house, Lilly," Harry said, pointing up at a beautiful little cottage.

I smiled, loving it immediately. It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale.

"Okay, so the people that live in this house are Bella and Edward Cullen, with their daughter Renesmee, but the house that we will be staying at is further in to the town. McGonagall said to drop into this house before we go any further. She also said that the people who live there know exactly who we are, and exactly _what_ we are," Harry said with heavy emphasis on the _what_.

"Cool," I said, and then walked onwards to the cottage in the woods.

We walked to the door, and Harry knocked. The door opened and a beautiful young girl of an age about thirteen, peeped around the opening. She had chocolate brown hair with golden eyes, porcelain skin and teeth so sharp. I knew immediately what she was.

"MUM!" She yelled, laughing at herself. I tried to use legimency **(A/N: Or what ever it is, I forget…)** to get inside her mind, but it didn't work.

"Yes, Nessie," a females voice sung from not too far into the house.

"Mum, we have guests," Nessie, I assumed, told the other female.

I heard a few footsteps and then a brown haired female appeared behind Nessie. She looked too young to be a mother, or so I thought. Her eyes were the same colour gold as her daughter, her skin the same porcelain.

"Ah, hello Bella and Harry," she said and smiled. "I am Isabella Cullen, and this is Renesmee, my daughter. Minerva has told me a lot about you."

I laughed cruelly. How can she tell them to call me Bella?

"Call me Lily," I said extending my hand.

"Ah, yes, call me Bella," she said and gripped my hand, her skin ice cold which only proved my theory all the better. "And you must be Harry!" Bella smiled and extended her hand towards him which Harry took way to eagerly for a guy that was already taken. "My husband is at work at the moment, but come in!"

I smiled as I had a feeling that I was going to like Bella.

"You look way too young to be a mother, Bella," I said.

"Oh, yes, well I assume that you know what I am," she said and I nodded, "well, I had Renesmee when I was human, with a vampire." I nodded as I understood everything. I always listened during Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"And that vampire I assume to be your husband?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, actually."

"Mum! Dad's home!" Renesmee said and ran to the door to let in her father.

"Daddy!" She squealed and hugged him tight. I felt really sad. I had never gotten to do that, as far as I could remember. The only way that I knew who my parents were, were through photographs and people telling me about them.

Again, I fidgeted with my ring like I always did whenever I felt nervous. I suddenly started to feel slightly sick, and my hand flew to my stomach automatically.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." But then I felt it again the thing that made me feel sick.

A small thump inside of my stomach.

**Heyz… I wrote this coz I was bored… so yeah….**

**Remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed… I love it! Please continue to please!**

**2. Hello**

_But then I felt it again the thing that made me feel sick. _

_A small thump inside of my stomach. _

I felt it coming up to my throat, so I rushed outside and I chucked up in the forest. It was disgusting; I dropped to my knees but continued to throw up. I heard Harry calling my name over and over behind me, but as I knew that I couldn't say that I was fine. In fact, I probably couldn't say anything at all. So I continued to sit there, knowing that I was going to throw up again very soon.

I felt Harry drop to his knees beside me. "Lily! Lily, please answer me!" He begged of me. I remembered when I got very sick as someone had poisoned me, and Madame Pomfrey said that next time I got very sick, I had a fifty percent chance of dying from it. "Isabella!" He said more firmly, "Isabella, please, no, Lily."

I threw up again, and I couldn't see. My vision was patchy, black blots obscuring the area in front of me.

"Edward, get Carlisle, she is throwing up blood," I faintly heard Bella demand of Edward.

I was throwing up blood?

I threw up again, and I felt very sick, and I was almost begging for death as it hurt that much. I then saw everything, but I fainted soon after.

I woke up again in a room that was very white. The walls were white, the tiles on the floor were white, and the desk in the corner and its chair were white. My eyes had to adjust to the light so that I could see properly, and I was thankful that my vision was clear, not like it was before.

"Miss Potter," I heard a mans voice that sounded like bells ring out from in the room somewhere. I looked around, and then I saw the man that spoke. His hair was golden, his skin pale and his eyes a lovely gold, quite tall with a kind and caring face. "I am Carlisle, Edwards' father."

I nodded. "Where am I?"

"You are in my house, in my home hospital, I guess that you could call it," he said and chuckled. "Now, you were sick, right?" I nodded. "I know the cause of this, but promise me that you won't scream or anything, please."

I nodded my head once again. What could possibly be this bad? Unless…No.

"Isabella," he started.

"Lily," I interrupted. "Sorry."

"Right, Lily," he said and then coughed theatrically, as I knew that he was a vampire, so he didn't need to. "Lily, who is your fiancée?"

"Uh, Draco Malfoy, a wizard that is studying at Hogwarts," I answered truthfully. No need to lie now.

"Well, did you ever have sexual intercourse with him?" Carlisle asked very professionally. This was a weird conversation to have with someone that you had just met. So I just nodded my head as an answer. "Did you use protection?"

I had to answer this one. "He was turned into a vampire much like yourself, and so we thought that he could not get a female pregnant."

"Well, as we have found out many, many years ago, yes, male vampires can get human females pregnant." I gasped. Did this mean?

"You are pregnant Lily, with a half vampire child."

I fainted again.

"So, Lily is pregnant with her fiancée?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, for the fifty thousandth time," a male voice answered very sarcastically. "Besides, you were eighteen when you got pregnant because of Eddie boy."

"Yes, but we were actually married, Emmett!" Bella said, exasperated. I heard a thump, as if someone had punched another.

"Aw, Bells, that hurt!" The man, Emmett, said.

"So, you mean to say that her fiancée is a vampire that doesn't thirst for blood, and can have intercourse with a female without almost killing her?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"Yes!" Many people shouted at once.

"Wow, Bells, she really is like you," another male said, a one whose voice I did not recognise.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the scene that was in front of me. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Carlisle sat on two couches, but there were five newcomers. Harry was sitting next to me.

One was a man that had short, dark brown hair, golden eyes and looked very burly. Next to him sat a female with long golden locks, her eyes the exact same colour as the male sitting next to her, and she looked like a model. Next to her sat another female, a one with caramel coloured hair with golden eyes as well, looking very motherly but not looking old enough to be one. Next to her sat another female, her face pixie like in the extreme, her pointed black hair going in every direction, her eyes golden like her family. Next to her sat a male with short honey coloured hair, his eyes golden, but I could faintly see the scars that were defined into his face.

"Hello, Lily, are you okay?" Bella asked and I nodded. "So…"

"Lily," Harry said, grabbing onto my arm. "Are you going to keep this baby?"

"Of course I am!" I answered as if it was a stupid question to ask.

"See Bella, as I said before, she is very like you!" Emmett laughed.

"Lily, you see, if you choose to keep this child then we must change you into a vampire immediately after the change," Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head.

"I am Jasper," the honey haired guy introduced.

"I am Alice," the pixie like one said.

"I am Rose," the model like one introduced.

"And I am Emmett," the short brown haired one introduced, and I nodded my head at all of them and smiled.

"Uh, do you want anything to eat, Lily?" the caramel haired female asked. "My name is Esme."

"Yes thanks, Esme," I said and stood up, following behind Esme.

I followed her into the kitchen, and then the smell of chicken seemed to almost sooth the pain in my stomach.

"I know that this might make you feel better, but you will start to crave blood, so I will have to give you some later. Carlisle has put blood back into your system, but your child, as he or she is half vampire will start to crave blood," Esme told me all at once. "And when you have the child it will be very painful."

I nodded my head and took the food that Esme had given me and started eating. The chicken was delicious, but Esme was right in what she said. I was craving something…something different.

I washed up my dishes in the sink and made my way back to the lounge, but they were arguing so I stood by the door. I couldn't help myself; I just had to listen in.

"Isn't that Malfoy kid the one that was working for that Voldemort dude?" Emmett asked. In his voice I could tell that his anger was arising by every word he said.

"Yes, Emmett, I just said," Alice said, her voice rising too. "I just had a vision that he was only using -"

"Alice!" Edward warned.

"No, Edward! It is the truth! He is only using Lily! It was in my vision!" Alice yelled.

"Calm down," Jasper said, obviously using a talent to calm everyone down.

It didn't work on me, though. I dropped to my knees, my stomach suddenly weighing ten tones. I was feeling dizzy, as if I was sick again. I tuned back into their conversation.

"His master, this Voldemort dude, said that he had to use Lily Potter to get to her, and then get to Harry?" Rose asked.

"She can hear us," Harry said in a dull voice, and I saw him run up to me, and drop down beside me, but I didn't want to hear it. I got up, feeling the pain in my stomach, but ignored it and ran out of the house, into the forest.

As I left the house, I could faintly hear Harry telling them to leave me and that I would come back when I was done. But, boy, was he wrong.

I was running for an hour before I decided to sit down. I was by a lake, the sun nearly down. My stomach hurt like hell.

_That was a stupid thing to do!_ I scolded myself.

I started to break down and cry, something that I hadn't done in a very, very long time. Not since Sirius died. I pulled the silver engagement ring off of my finger and laid it down on the ground. I took my wand out of my back pocket and pointed it at the ring that now held only dark and horrid memories that I wanted to forget almost immediately.

"Reducto," I whispered quietly, but the loud noise that my spell made was not silent.

I watched as the ring pretty much blew up. That was when the tears started to come.

How could I have trusted him? He was only using me! How did I love him? I knew that his whole family were a bunch of bloody Death Eaters, and so why did I trust him? And know I was about to have his kid, all because he was a bloody coward. He was frightened of Voldemort, and so he didn't stand up to him. It was probably also his Aunt too, **(A/N: Lets just say that Bellatrix didn't die in the war!)** that made him do this. I stood up to Voldemort; I stood up to dear bitchy Bellatrix!

I was so pissed at myself for believing that he had actually changed. I felt too much emotional pain; I needed to get rid of it. My stomach hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough. I felt the heat on my wrist soar as I burnt my arm, and then the pain as I cut it. I didn't want to do it, but I had resorted to my old measures of physical pain to take away the pain of emotions.

"Lily!" I heard Harry shouting from behind me, but I didn't make any attempt to get up or even make him acknowledgeable of my presence. "Hmm…" I heard him muse. "Accio Isabella Potter!"

It felt as if someone had yanked me from behind on a fishing rod. I flew back to where Harry was standing.

"Lily! Bloody hell! You have been gone for over two hours!" Harry yelled at me. "I know that you are pissed at that arse for using you, but so am I!" Harry yelled, and then got down on his knees and looked me in the eyes. "Lily, you deserve so much better."

I smiled weakly, but then I felt so light headed.

Harry looked at his hand, and it was stained with the blood from my arm.

"Lily, no, you promised." Harry shook his head and then picked me up bridal style. He then apparated.

"H-Harry, you know that y-you aren't suppo-supposed to apparate with a p-pregnant female, r-right?" I asked him shakily.

"Your health is much more important than that arses baby that you have."

Are you sure that you want to keep it?" He asked rather shrilly after Harry had fixed my wounds and Carlisle had given me more blood.

"Yes, I am sure. Even though his or hers father is a git, I still want to keep it."

"Your pregnancy will be very difficult," Bella told me. "Trust me, it is worth it though." She smiled at Nessie. "Yes, worth it, but you will only feel like blood during your pregnancy, and it isn't pretty when you start to throw up. And, also, don't stress out though, but you may have many broken bones when you are in labour." I raised my eyebrows, and I knew that my 'holy shit' expression was on my face at that moment.

I moved myself to get comfortable on the white sofa, and it wasn't hard to do. My head was in Harry's lap, Bella was sitting on another couch. Harry and I were sharing a room in Carlisle and Esme's house. Our trunks and owls were already there and put away. We were sitting in our room.

"Harry!" I said suddenly, and sat up, but then my vision was turning around in circles. I grabbed my head and sat back down on the sofa before I collapsed. "We have to send a note to Hermione and Ron warning them!"

When I felt better, I stood back up and rummaged in the desk to find a piece of spare parchment and a quill. I ended up giving up and using a piece of paper and a pen.

I wrote:

_DON'T OPEN NEAR MALFOY!_

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I have to warn you about Draco. He isn't what he seems to be. He is actually a Death Eater and was only using me to get to me and Harry. Please don't go near him, and if he asks if I have sent any letters, make sure that you say no. Make sure that he doesn't find this. Burn it._

_We are fine, great, even, except one tiny, tiny thing. I am pregnant with Draco's kid, and Draco's a vampire, you know, the ones that sparkle. AKA our 'fairies'. So the pregnancy is very fast, I crave for blood and stuff like that, but I also throw up blood. We only found out yesterday._

_Please, just do one thing for me. Just don't get hurt._

_Tell Draco that the wedding is off and the ring is destroyed. Don't tell him about the kid. Please, for me._

_Also, we are living with a bunch of vampires. It is pretty cool, although after I have the kid I will have to be one. I will explain it later when I go back._

_Love you both so much,_

_Don't get hurt!_

_Lily _

I sighed as I looked at it, hoping that those two wouldn't get hurt telling him that the wedding is off. He would probably get killed by Bellatrix or something, but I really didn't care. After what he has done, he didn't deserve it, but he didn't deserve to live.

I gave Harry the note, and he read it. Nodding a few times, he handed me back the note and I tied it in a green ribbon. I gave it to my owl, Padfoot, and told her to send it to Hermione and Ron.

I watched as she made her way into the sunset, but then I felt sick again. I was vomiting blood all over again.

**Hey guys, I hope that you like this chapter. It is actually kind of long, most of the time I will write a chapter about 1000 to 2000, unless I want to fit a heap of stuff into it. **

**A big shout out to my twin, Anza Princess of the Dark Side, and Gummi-Bearz. Make sure that you read their stories!**

**Bye for now and remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From now on I am going to give a little something that was part of my inspiration for the chapter. Whether it was a quote or a song, it will be there.**

_**Love the Way You Lie **_**by **_**Eminem ft. Rihanna **_**was a song that I listened to a lot whilst writing this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot! And the child that Lily has.**

**3. A Craving of Blood**

"Lily, when was it that you and this horrid Draco kid had sex?" Emmett asked me for the tenth time that day.

"Emmett, I have already told you this!" I yelled jokingly at him and then had a sip out of the cup of blood. "It was approximately 4 weeks ago."

I had spent two weeks at the Cullen's, and it had been a long time since I had thrown up blood. The last being the second time that I had done it.

"Lily, don't yell, it will only wear you out more," Bella told me whilst getting my cup to fill it up again.

Bella was the only one that understood what I was going through, but not to a full extent. She had a husband that cared and loved for her, her father and her mother, and her husband's father, whereas I only had my brother in my family that was left. I was thankful for the help that the Cullen's had been giving me, but what I needed was a family, but I had no parents, only Harry who wouldn't be able to understand what I was going through. I was also glad for Bella, as she was the only one that I knew that had gone through the same thing.

"Bella," I said later that day, "why does a half vampire pregnancy take more out of you than a normal one?"

"Because the child is stronger than a human, and also grows faster, and that the child craves humans' blood," she replied. "Why?"

"I feel tired all the time," I told her, "and I feel sick all of the time."

"Yeah, that will happen," she said with a small smiling that was supposed to be reassuring. "Well, you will be going to school next year."

"Really? But won't I be a vampire? Won't I crave humans blood?" I asked really excitedly.

"Yeah, you will be a newborn, but I believe that you are one those things called a metamorphagus?" I nodded. "Well, you just have to change your eye colour for school. And, also, Edward says that you are a shield like me, so no one can read your mind."

"Oh…Our old Headmaster at Hogwarts said that he thought that it was just because I was natural at…Never mind," I finished lamely, as she wouldn't know what the term meant that I was going to use.

"Oh, okay," she said with a small smile. She sighed and looked beneath us. "Their fighting again, I better go sort it out and not leave Jasper to it all."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that is a smart idea." I had been their long enough to know that they don't usually fight, but if they do then it is really bad.

I saw and owl fly in the window, and then I realised that it was my owl. I almost ripped the note out of her beak, and tore the red and gold ribbon off of the parchment, and unrolled it. It was written in Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_We told him. He just stood there like a stunned person. But what I want to know is, why did you tell Draco that the wedding was off? I got very confused by that. I thought that you loved him? _

_Lily, we burnt the other letter. He will never find it._

_Everything is fine here, I guess. McGonagall is putting up extra protection around the school just in case any of those Death Eaters come knocking. Especially Bellatrix. Although, I think that there are only five Death Eaters left._

_Okay, love you lots and tell Harry too!_

_Hermione & Ron_

_Ron_ was written in his handwriting, and I had to laugh at that as it was a messy scrawl. I missed my friends. I quickly scribbled back a reply that said thank you and a few other things on it, and then sent it off to my Best Friends.

_**Lily is in labour… **_**(I couldn't think of anything else to write!)**

**Third Person**

Lily was panting, going in and out of the blackness, trying to remain calm for her new friends and Harry, and her best friends back at Hogwarts, also her unborn child. But, it was a hard thing to do when her ribs were getting cracked and smashed, her vision black as night and then bright as day.

Edward had his needle full of venom in his hand; ready to inject it into Lily once Harry and Carlisle had gotten child out. He stood there, getting flashbacks of when Bella was there. It was her in pain, it was Bella writhing on the table, Bella giving birth to the half vampire child. Now he had a lovely daughter, and a wife, but Lily would be alone with her brother and her child.

Bella stood next to Edward, not pained by the blood at all. She sighed as she remembered vaguely when it was her on the table. But she was glad that she had pulled through, that she hadn't given into the light that was oh so tempting to her when she was in pain. She looked at Lily who was almost screaming, but looked like she was trying to keep it in, trying to be brave.

Harry and Carlisle were trying to get the child out of Lily without hurting her too much, trying not to cause her pain. She thrashed and she vomited. The two were covered in blood from head to toe.

"Lily, stay awake! Please, for me, for Ginny, for Hermione! For Ron, please, Lily," Harry begged to her. "Lily, don't close your eyes, Lily don't give in!"

But all she wanted to do was to give in. She wanted the pain to be gone, she wanted to light to come closer so that she could just give up, so that the pain would go away. But she wouldn't give up. No, she wouldn't. She had to keep going for the child inside of her, for Harry, her only family left, for Ginny, Hermione and Ron, her best friends. And to show Draco that she was tougher than he thought that she was.

She felt something warm in her arms, something light, something that was beautiful.

"Lily, say hello to your new daughter," Harry said, smiling.

Lily just smiled and thought that it was nice to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Take her off, now!" Edward demanded, rather harshly.

He had seen it all before, it was exactly like how Bella gave birth, the exact same, even the tiny bite of the small infant in their arms.

Lily felt the child get taken of off her, and she didn't want that. No, she didn't want that. She wanted her child to be in her arms, she wanted to make sure that her daughter was cared for, and loved.

Edward injected the last bit of venom into her arm, and then sighed. "That is all I can do. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up in three days," he told Harry.

Lily gave into the darkness gladly.

**RANDOM CHAPTER! Not really. I was going to make the birth of her child in a later chapter, but then I didn't have anything to put before she gives birth. Oh, well, bye!**

**Remember to review! Please give me some ideas and what you think will happen! And also what you think that her daughter's name should be, as I have absolutely no clue…**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen **

**P.S. The letter that Lily wrote to Hermione and Ron, I meant to put Ginny's name on it!**


End file.
